noelsimssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
OU-615
Battle Log Kid j joined. QuoteX716 joined. Format: OU Rated battle Evasion Abilities Clause: Evasion abilities are banned Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokemon OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause: Moody is banned Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned HP Percentage Mod: HP is reported as percentages Kid j's team: Jolteon / Starmie / Espeon / Ferrothorn / Wobbuffet / Ambipom QuoteX716's team: Ninetales / Heatran / Dragonite / Volcarona / Donphan / Conkeldurr QuoteX716: gl Battle between Kid j and QuoteX716 started! Go! Ambipom! QuoteX716 sent out Ninetales! Ninetales's Drought! The sunlight turned harsh! Turn 1 Kid j: Gl Ambipom used Fake Out! The opposing Ninetales lost 36.3% of its health! Ambipom lost some of its HP! The opposing Ninetales flinched and couldn't move! The opposing Ninetales restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 2 CptJckSpearow joined. Ambipom used U-turn! It's not very effective... The opposing Ninetales lost 14.6% of its health! Ambipom lost some of its HP! CptJckSpearow left. Ambipom went back to Kid j! Go! Wobbuffet! The opposing Ninetales used Flamethrower! Wobbuffet lost 24.8% of its health! The opposing Ninetales restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 3 Wobbuffet used Encore! The opposing Ninetales received an encore! The opposing Ninetales used Flamethrower! Wobbuffet lost 22.6% of its health! The opposing Ninetales restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 4 QuoteX716: shit The opposing Ninetales used Flamethrower! Wobbuffet lost 22.3% of its health! Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat! The opposing Ninetales lost 67.1% of its health! The opposing Ninetales fainted! QuoteX716 sent out Dragonite! Turn 5 The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! The opposing Dragonite's Attack rose! The opposing Dragonite's Speed rose! Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond! Wobbuffet is hoping to take its attacker down with it! Turn 6 The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! The opposing Dragonite's Attack rose! The opposing Dragonite's Speed rose! Wobbuffet used Counter! But it failed! Turn 7 The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! The opposing Dragonite's Attack rose! The opposing Dragonite's Speed rose! Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond! Wobbuffet is hoping to take its attacker down with it! Turn 8 The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! The opposing Dragonite's Attack rose! The opposing Dragonite's Speed rose! Wobbuffet used Counter! But it failed! Turn 9 QuoteX716: god i love using wobbufet as set-up bait The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! The opposing Dragonite's Attack rose! The opposing Dragonite's Speed rose! Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond! Wobbuffet is hoping to take its attacker down with it! Turn 10 Kid j: Im noticing that The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! The opposing Dragonite's Attack rose! The opposing Dragonite's Speed rose! Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond! Wobbuffet is hoping to take its attacker down with it! Turn 11 QuoteX716: because no matter what the person who is setting up pretty much wins QuoteX716: as long as their smart Kid j: Yupp The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Dance! Wobbuffet used Counter! But it failed! Turn 12 The opposing Dragonite used Dragon Claw! Wobbuffet lost 30.3% of its health! Wobbuffet fainted! QuoteX716: LIKE THAT QuoteX716: i've only lost that once QuoteX716: and that was when the person used encore on ddance then went into an ice beam starmie QuoteX716: oh shit Go! Ferrothorn! Turn 13 QuoteX716: JUST WHEN I GET A +6 QuoteX716: the server is restarting i thought The opposing Dragonite used Earthquake! Ferrothorn lost 100% of its health! Ferrothorn fainted! Go! Jolteon! Turn 14 The opposing Dragonite used ExtremeSpeed! Jolteon lost 100% of its health! Jolteon fainted! QuoteX716: gg man Kid j: Gg Go! Ambipom! Turn 15 Ambipom used Fake Out! The opposing Dragonite lost 18.8% of its health! Ambipom lost some of its HP! The opposing Dragonite flinched and couldn't move! The opposing Dragonite restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 16 QuoteX716: how much priority does fake out have? i thought it was +2 Kid j: +3 QuoteX716: that explains a lot The opposing Dragonite used ExtremeSpeed! Ambipom lost 70.1% of its health! Ambipom fainted! The opposing Dragonite restored a little HP using its Leftovers! QuoteX716: oh god i just thought of something awesome QuoteX716: espeed salamence QuoteX716: i'm a guy and i'm orgasming at that thought Go! Espeon! Turn 17 The opposing Dragonite used ExtremeSpeed! Espeon lost 100% of its health! Espeon fainted! The opposing Dragonite restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Go! Starmie! Turn 18 The opposing Dragonite used ExtremeSpeed! Starmie lost 100% of its health! Starmie fainted! QuoteX716 won the battle! Ladder updating... Kid j's rating: 1007 → 979 (-28 for losing) QuoteX716's rating: 1254 → 1391 (+137 for winning) QuoteX716: gg Kid j: Gg Category:Showdown Category:OU Category:18 Turns Category:Uploaded in 2013